En nuestras manos
by MerodeadoresCullenShadowhunter
Summary: Porque las esperanzas ya se habían perdido para el Digimundo desde que tres de los niños elegidos fueron capturados por la bestia del Emperador de los Digimon, Kimeramon, basado en el capitulo 02x19 de la temporada 2.


Aqui vine con una historia todo lo contrario a Harry Potter o Twilight...esta vez es mi primer fanfic de Digimon, espero que les guste

**Disclaimer:** Tanto los personajes, Digimons etc, etc no me pertenencen todo es obra de Akiyoshi Hongo

**Aclaratorias:** Dado el hecho de que hace millones de años que vi Digimon, no recuerdo muy bien sus personalidad...así que tratare de hacer algo parecido :)

* * *

><p><strong>Prólogo<strong>

Porque las esperanzas ya se habían perdido para el Digimundo desde que tres de los niños elegidos fueron capturados por la bestia del Emperador de los Digimon, Kimeramon dando el temor contra los demás Digimons, pero no todo esta perdido…Takeru Takaishi y Hikari Yagami los anteriores niños elegidos están a punto de salvar al mundo Digimon junto con los anteriores digielegidos, para acabar con el plan maligno del emperador de los Digimon y salvarlo.

Pero poco a poco en ellos empieza a surgir un sentimiento de amor que puede involucrarse en su plan.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 1<strong>

Ya estaban saliendo nuevamente de su ultima clase del día, esperaban a que la sala de computación estuviera vacía pocas personas lo usaban de vez en cuando y conociendo a Patamon y Gatomon son muy buenos escondiéndose, entraron al aula ni una sola alma había por ahí y de la nada aparecieron ambos Digimons de su escondite.

―Hikari-chan ―saludo la minina acercándose a su ama para darle un abrazo.

―Hola, Gatomon ―dijo la chica de pelos castaños dejándose abrazar por su Digimon.

―Ya apresúrense, no tenemos tiempo ―refunfuño Takeru Takaishi cruzado de brazos, desde que había secuestrado a sus amigos tuvo que optar por un carácter más duro, la chica evito ponerse triste…no le gustaba que su amigo de la infancia tuviera que ser tan molestoso.

―Bueno… ―murmuro la castaña acercándose a la computadora que siempre los mandaba al Digimundo ―veamos si la puerta esta abierta ―con un solo _clic_ la computadora se encendió en ese momento, al menos la puerta estaba abierta. ―¿estas listo? ―pregunto con cierta tristeza.

―Si ―dijo sacando del bolsillo su d-3.

Ambos chicos (junto con sus Digimons) apuntaron a la pantalla y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya estaban en su destino, no distinguían con exactitud en donde estaban, lo único que podían distinguir es que estaban en un lugar repleto de montañas y con un cielo de color gris oscuro como si pareciera que fuera a llover, las cosas últimamente han cambiado bastante en el Digimundo, el Emperador de los Digimons hizo una fábrica para que trabajaran en contra de su voluntad y un olor repugnante contaminaba toda la vegetación y el que se oponía tenia que luchar contra otro Digimon o también contra Kimeramon, hace ya una semana habían ido a la fábrica para rescatar a los Digimons pero quedo en fracaso su plan.

―Todo ha cambiado ―dijo un furioso Takeru que miraba con rabia como estaba el Digimundo en esas condiciones. ―Vamos, Hikari-chan vayamos nuevamente a esa fábrica a rescatar a los Gazimon.

La chica se lo pensó unos momentos, aquel lugar era aterrador y por el gran sufrimiento que sufrían aquellos pobres Digimon que no tenían la culpa de nada.

―Hikari-chan ―la llamo Takeru dando un suspiro.

―Esta bien, Takeru-kun ―dijo en un tono de tristeza que era casi inevitable saber si ella estaba de acuerdo o no con el plan del rubio.

El rubio negó con la cabeza un momento y luego miro a su compañero Digimon.

―¿Listo, Patamon? ―el Digimon naranja solo asintió con su cabeza y el chico lo apunto con su digivice ―¡Digievoluciona! ―grito mientras un destello verde salía de su d-3.

―Patamon armor digievoluciona a… ―y en tan solo en unos momentos el pequeño animal cambio a su forma armor…Pegasusmon.

―Vamos, Hikari, solo faltas tu ―el chico la miro esperando que ordenara que su amiga hiciera digievolucionar a su compañera digimon.

La chica solo apunto a su gato y paso lo mismo con su d-3 un destello rosado salía de el apuntando al animal cambiándolo de forma…como paso con Patamon.

―Vámonos, no tenemos tiempo ―dijo Pegasusmon mientras ambos chicos se montaban en el lomo de cada bestia empezando a volar por los aires.

* * *

><p>Se maldecía una y otra vez, ya llevaban dos meses atrapados en esa maldita celda y en un acto tan infantil golpeaba la pared un tanto enojado.<p>

―¡Escúchame Ken Ichijouji cuando salga de aquí, juro que te matare! ―grito ya un histérico Daisuke Motomiya, ya llevaba ahí demasiado tiempo, no sabia que le había pasado a su digimon Veemon, lo había perdido el mismo día que lo había secuestrado la bestia creada por El Emperador de los Digimons.

―Ya cálmate, Daisuke-kun ya no tiene ningún caso de que sigas con tus amenazas infantiles ―le dijo una enfadada Miyako Inoue.

Mientras que en una parte un tanto alejada de donde estaban sus prisioneros Ken Ichijouji miraba con suma atención las cámaras que había colocado en todo el Digimundo hasta que encontró lo que encontraba.

―Perfecto ―se dijo a si mismo mientras una sonrisa malévola se curvaba en sus labios ―creo que es hora de que se enfrenten contra sus propios amigos ―y sin decirse más se retiro del lugar.

* * *

><p>Llegar a la fábrica no era tan difícil mientras volabas en dos animales majestuosos, el lugar era como los que se veían en el mundo humano como si fuera una prisión ¡Una prisión para Digimons! De pronto el hediondo olor a azufre se empezó a pegar en sus narices humanas, aquello hacia que los Digimons se debilitaran tanto.<p>

―Hasta aquí esta bien, Pegasusmon ―dijo el rubio diciéndole a su digimon que bajaran al cual le hizo caso comenzando a aterrizar.

Los chicos se bajaron de ambos digimon mientras ellos se aventuraban junto con ellos a la fábrica…como era de esperarse los Gazimons estaban ahí trabajando con unos cuantos artículos del mundo humano que podían ser un tanto pesado para ellos, todo aquello le revolvía los sentimientos a Hikari no soportaba verlos sufrir de esta manera.

―Es tiempo de destruir estas maquinas ―anuncio Takeru pero antes de que su digimon atacara apareció el…el emperador de los Digimons.

―No creo que lo puedan hacer ―dijo con una sonrisa malévola ―ya sal de tu escondite Veemon.

Al escuchar "Veemon" los chicos se dieron la vuelta y vieron ahí de pie frente a ellos con los ojos de un rojo sangre, haciendo que la espiral maligna que tenia en el brazo lo hiciera malvado.

―Y ahora… ―el chico saco su d-3 negro mientras apuntaba a el ―¡digievoluciona!

¿Cómo era posible que con solo decirle esas palabras el digimon cambiara su forma a la armodigievolucion de Flamedramon? No había ningún cambio en la bestia solo en sus ojos.

―¡Halsemon, Digmon! También salgan ―y de la nada los Digimons de Iori y Miyako aparecieron de la nada, al igual que el anterior tenían las espirales y con los ojos de un rojo intenso. ―Ataquen mis bestias.

Por unos segundos los chicos no reaccionaron, hasta que la realidad se les hizo presente…ya los digimons de sus amigos se habían convertido en sus enemigos.

* * *

><p><em>NA_: Bien aqui les aclarare alguna duda Takeru y Hikari obvio que son T.K y Kari, Daisuke es Davis, Miyako es Yolei y Iori Hida es Cody, queria ponerle los nombres en japones, bueno porque me gusta como suena *O*


End file.
